Ghosts of the Past
by Agentweapon-Proelium Tempus
Summary: Ash is betrayed by those who he loved most. He retreats to Mt. Silver to start an intensified training regime with he and his pokemon, learning the ways of the Aura and becoming stronger with each passing day. Now, 8 years later, he returns to the Master World Tournament where only the best of the best are allowed to participate. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Ghosts of the Past! Please enjoy and let me know how I did. This is my first hand at a Ash betrayal fic!**

**Summary :Ash is betrayed by those who he loved most. He retreats to Mt. Silver to start an intensified training regime with he and his pokemon, learning the ways of the Aura and becoming stronger with each passing day. Now, 8 years later, he returns to the Master World Tournament where only the best of the best are allowed to participate. With new pokemon, friends and even enemies, they each prepare to win the Tournament, though this Tournament is not all that it may seem to be. With a new enemy behind the scenes. They all must unite and while all this is happening can Ash or rather will Ash be able to forgive his former friends for what they did to him? Now the board has been set. The pawns are in motion. Only time will tell who gets put into a checkmate...**

A lone man sat cross legged at the edge of a very deep cliff, harsh and cold winds blew around them but they seemed unfazed. A cocoon of raw power encircled him as he meditated. A mouse with yellow fur and a lightning bolt shaped tail sat on his shoulder waiting patiently for his trainer's next orders.

"Pikachu, do you hear that?" The man's voice was void of any emotion.

Pikachu had to strain his ears to hear the flaps of wings approaching them.

When the Flying type was a few hundred yards away, it let out a loud screech, signifying it's advance.

The bird landed with ease despite the harsh winds blowing around. It had a majestic red and yellow crest that was almost as long as its body which was a brown and light brown feather. It's large eyes looking at the man that stood before him.

"Pidgeot, you have news?" The man asked.

Pidgeot nodded and lowered his head to reveal a letter on the back of it's neck.

"Thank you." The man said simply while grabbing the letter and petting the large avian pokemon. "You may return to the others." The bird nodded once again and flew off to a nearby cave. The man opened the letter.

_Hey Ash!_

_Long time, No see! Just checking up on you to see how you're doing and to also invite you to the Master World Tournament at the Indigo Plateau (I sent an application with this letter). Yes, 'they' will be there but after eight years and what they did, do you really think they'll remember you?_

_I mean come on! It's time you got over it and showed the world your true power! Well, not really you could end up destroying a city or two, you know on second thought don't show the world your true power. Anyways getting off topic little bit. Show up, beat the crap out of everyone (except me of course I'll destroy you), win the Tournament, leave. That easy. Well no but seriously show up. Some crazy shit is going to go down here and there is something that's not good at all going on here at the Tournament. Show up._

_P.S. Sorry for the long letter, got really worked up over it. _

_AG D/F/S, AAA_

That last part really hit Ash. His friend never ever called for help. The raven haired trainer crumbled up the letter and folded up the application.

"Pikachu, you know what to do." Ash simply stated as he threw down the piece of paper. The winds by now have calmed.

Pikachu nodded in understanding as his trainer walked away. Pikachu relieved himself of some electricity by zapping the paper and lighting it ablaze. Pikachu ran after his trainer and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Pika Pika?"

"I don't know. I mean yes we have to go but what about _them_?" He responded.

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and stood in front of his trainer. "Pikachu, Pika Kapikapi Chu Pika." He scolded

Ash looked a little taken back by the harshness of his words but otherwise stood unfazed. He looked down in shame. "You're right. I should be there. I shouldn't be here moping around." He paused. "Are you sure you guys are up for this? I mean it's not called the Master World Tournament for nothing."

"Pikapi, Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he jumped on top of Ash's shoulder once again.

"Yeah, you're right again. Only he has a chance of winning against us." He stated simply. "Pikachu go get the others."

In a matter of minutes every single one of Ash's pokemon had come out and lined up in front of him. There were a lot of them indeed.

All his original pokemon from Oak's Ranch had stuck with him through his most desperate times and evolved to their final forms just for him. Though he had acquired a lot of others as well. In no specific order the pokemon he has are a Lucario, Aggron, Tyranitar, Dragonite, Machamp, Golem, Nidoking, Steelix, Marowak, Rhyperior, All eeveelutions, Arcanine, Alakazam, Gyarados, Magcargo, Houndoom, Electivire, Swampert, Shiftry, Gallade, Gardevoir, Hariyama, Manectric, Sharpedo, Camerupt, Altaria, Armaldo, Dusclops, Tropius, Luxray, Rampardos, Conkeldurr, Throh, Sawk, Scolipede, Carracosta, Zoroark, Galvantula, Eelektross, Golurk, Bisharp, Chesnaught, Pyroar (female), Pangoro, Beartic, and Diggersby. All had come with him because of various circumstances. Most came with him because he saved them while he was training throughout the six regions.

"Today, we head for the Indigo Plateau." Ash began. There were some growls from the group but they kept quiet. The last time they were there the G-Men were not... well let's just they weren't very nice on their welcoming. "We are going to be participating in a tournament which is going to determine the best of the best." Immediately, they all grinned and whipped up their most powerful attacks and shot them into the sky. Ash knew by this that they were ready for any challenge and would overcome it no matter what.

"Get in your pokeballs and we'll head out as soon as possible." Ash stated trying his best not to let the tears fall.

*****Line Break*****

_Narrator: As Ash gets ready to join his friends in the Master World Tournament. His friend also prepares._

_**Indigo Plateau**_

A man stood arguing with the security guards at the gate. He looked menacing with his menacing, tall, athletic figure. He wore black combat boots, a pair dark blue cargo pants and a dark red t-shirt with a large, black fire type symbol on the middle. He also wore a pitch-black ball cap and a black wrist watch. He had light brown skin. His menacing, fire red irises flared with annoyance.

"What do you mean I can't take this in!" He argued as he gestured to a bag.

"Si-Sir we are so-sorry but you know why we can't allow you to take this in." The stout security guard stuttered, he may have been the same stature as the man in front of him but his eyes radiated power.

The red eyed man was about to knock the security guard out and start a whole fight when Mr. Goodshow arrived at the scene.

"There is no need for violence, Aaron. Thank you for your persistence Jacobs, I commend you for it. As for Aaron's 'items' I trust him with my life and it's ok that he has them. Aaron do you know when _he _is going to show up?"

Aaron closed his eyes as he picked up his duffel bag. He used his heightened Aura senses to pinpoint Ash's location.

"He should be here in 3...2...1." Suddenly a giant Charizard landed in front of the duo. The raven-haired trainer stepped off quickly and recalled his faithful companion.

"Ash!" Mr. Goodshow exclaimed.

Ash nodded in his direction and walked over to Aaron. Where they shared a fist bump.

"You guys have the residential Suite on the 17th floor and I have taken the liberty to submit your applications. The Opening Ceremony begins at 5:00 tonight where you two will be doing the opening battle. See you there!" And with that Mr. Goodshow tossed them their key and went where ever he had to go.

"So much for a low profile." Ash muttered.

"Yeah. I thought the same to. I was going to register under a different name and I assumed you were to but now we can't obviously." Aaron answered. He sighed. "Well let's go get our room."

_**Opening Ceremony**_

"Welcome Trainers of the world! We have an outstanding 500 brilliant trainers competing here tonight! A perfect and even number! The tournament will start off as a 1vs1 then it'll be a mixture of double battle and varying versus battles. It's a single elimination tournament! " Mr. Goodshow announced. The crowd was cheering loudly. On the platform in the middle of the field was him, the champions of the six regions, Aaron and Ash.

"Tonight, we have a special event to kick off the Tournament." He began. "Hailing from the Sinnoh region. We have the powerful Aaron Aragon!" The crowd erupted into cheers. Aaron stood up and gave them a wave. He was known for his merciless attitude and powerful pokemon.

"And all the way from the Kanto region. The legendary Ash Ketchum!" The crowd went even wilder. The jumbotron said 'DEAD ONES RETURN'. They both were assumed dead for a while. Ash for 8 years and Aaron for 6.

_**The Traitors**_

They were all awe struck. They thought he had died.

"He's probably just as weak as when we left him. I bet I can beat him any day of the week." Max whispered to May. He had grown up and indeed had gotten stronger. He still had that nerdy look to him and had taken over as Petalburg Gym Leader when his dad, Norman, retired.

"I don't know. Ash seems to be pretty strong." May said unsure. She wore her Hoenn outfit.

"May's right they want a fight to last and not to be quick. If you were to battle Aaron and his Torterra you'd be annihilated in the first minute." Brock agreed. Max scoffed. "Dawn, what do you think Aaron's from your region I'm sure you have met him before."

"Yeah." The blunette muttered."Aaron is not to be underestimated. I once witnessed a battle where a trainer thought he could make his Torterra faint in one move. The next thing that happened was him and his whole party was sent to the hospital for a few months." She explained. "If anyone can stand a chance against him it's probably Ash and the other champions but even then Cynthia's Garchomp had trouble taking out the pokemon."

"Still defending Ash even after 8 years of no contact with him at all. Admit it Dawn you still have a crush on him." Max sneered and the blunette turned away and blushed. Which did not go unnoticed by Serena who still harbored feelings for the raven haired trainer as well.

_**Battlefield**_

"This will be a One-on-One battle with no time limit!" The referee announced. " You know the league rules."

"Hey Ash! Which pokemon are you going to use?" Aaron shouted over the crowd.

"I don't know!" Ash yelled back.

"Trainers!" The referee yelled again. The crowd was going nuts. "Reveal your pokemon on my mark!"

Ash blurred everything out. The only thing he could hear was his even breaths and him digging his feet into the dirt beneath him.

"3!"

Ash calmed himself even more. His breaths being longer apart.

"2!"

He clutched the minimized pokeball and enlarged it preparing to give everyone his all as he knew Aaron was not going to hold back, despite his playstyle, either.

"1, RELEASE YOUR POKEMON!"

"Go!" Both trainers simultaneously shouted. The Opening Ceremony had really begun.

**And BOOM! Like it? Let me know how I did REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW! I'm so evil with that cliffy! I need OCs for Aaron, Ash and another main OC character to battle! Form is on my profile!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Go!" Both trainers simatainiously shouted. The Opening Ceremony had really begun.

A bulky quadruped pokemon resembling a tortoise, materialized on Aaron's side. It had a large shell covering its back. It had a single, oak-like tree and three triangular, stony extensions resembling mountain peaks on the top of the shell. A white rim surrounded a shell. "Torterra!" It roared.

A draconic, bipedal pokemon appeared on Ash's side. It was primarily orange in color with a cream, white underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. It had two blunt horns on its head. It puffed small embers from its mouth.

"On Aaron's side we have his infamous Torterra!" The annoucer shouted. "And on Ash's side we have his equally famous Charizard!"

"Hey Ash! Want the first move?" Aaron yelled over the loud crowd. His Torterra nodded in agreement.

"Why not?" Ash responded. "Charizard lets start it off with a Flamethrower! Move in fast as you shoot it!."

The dragon-esque pokemon took off with a massive beat of it's large wings. As soon as it took off it launched a powerful torrent of flames from its mouth.

"Torterra! Use Protect into Frenzy Plant when he gets close!"

Torterra's body responded by creating a green energy barrier which blocked the intense fire. It then roared and massive roots sprouted from the ground and started to attack the Fire starter.

"Use Steel Wing to cut away the plants!" Ash shouted.

Charizard's wings adapted to a mettalic coating and swiped away the onslaught of plant life.

"Now give him a warm response with a Fire Blast!"

Charizard, in the air, quickly spat out a flame that was shaped as a _kanji._

It made contact with the Continent pokemon and it roared in pain.

"Rapid fire Solarbeam!" Aaron shouted.

The giant tortoise began gathering white energy to the tree that was on it's back. Responding quick, with the massive amount power, it shot out powerful white beams of energy at the draconian pokemon. Making it come down in a crash as it landed.

"Now Earthquake!"

"Charizard fly up to dodge and use Flamethrower!"

Torterra roared as it stomped on the ground creating a powerful surge of magnitudes in the ground but was not fast enough. Charizard was able to shoot up into the air and dodge it with finesse. It released another torrent of flames from it's mouth.

"Torterra counter with Energy Ball!"

It complied when it released a green orb from its mouth. The two attacks made contact and a huge explosion ensued. The two pokemon attacks, despite type differences, were canceled out.

In the stands the crowd was cheering at the top of their lungs. As for Ash's former friends. They were speechless on the current battle.

"How come Torterra didn't faint from that Fire Blast!?" Max shouted.

"Aaron's pokemon are trained for endurance." Brock responded while stroking his chin, watching the two Champion level trainers exchange blows. "It doesn't matter for type disadvantage or not. Now it's just pure skill and patience."

Serena watched as her childhood crush stood against another renowned trainer and was wondering where he was for all these years.

Dawn was in amazement and was also speechless. She knew Ash was strong but this was unbelievable.

"Now end this wih a Flamethrower! Full power!" Ash yelled. He knew Aaron's pokemon were trained for endurence and even though his pokemon were able to outmatch him they stood no chance in the long run.

"Intercept with Energy Ball into Solar Beam!" Aaron knew what Ash was trying to do because it was the only way Ash can beat him.

Both attacks collided and canceled each other out. "Now dive and Use Steel Wing! "

Charizard dived with unimaginable speed. His wings turned metallic.

Torterra released his Solar Beam at the last second and it resulted in a massive explosion that shook the arena.

When the dust cleared, Charizard stood unmoving behind Torterra. The Continent pokemon slumped over and had swirls for eyes.

"Torterra is unable to battle! Charzard wins!" The referee yelled. "The winner of the match is Ash Ketchum!" The spectators exploded into cheers if they could get any louder they were doing it.

Aaron returned his starter in a red beam of light. "We'll get them next time, Torterra. For now rest up, you've earned it." He whispered into the pokeball.

Charizard shot a Flamethrower into the sky in victory. "Charizard return. Rest up you'll need it." Ash called to the prideful pokemon and returned the large dragon pokemon.

Both trainers started towards each other and the crowd got even louder. They shook hands and the crowd was near bursting their lungs out at the show of sportsmanship. Ash could've sworn that they could hear them all the way in Kalos.

Mr. Goodshow, from his spectator box, announced. "And thus begins The Master World Tournament! The first brackets will be posted at precisely 8:00 a.m. tomorrow! After that you have the day to yourself to prepare. Then the battling will begin!"

The crowd gave one last roar of approval then started exiting the main arena. Ash and Aaron walked side by side as they went back to the trainer locker rooms.

The sound of one person clapping dramatically echoed throughout the locker room. Aaron groaned in annoyance while Ash just rolled his eyes. A man with silver white hair, that parted in the front, was waiting for them when they entered the locker room. He also had a lean athletic build to him and wore a silver leather jacket and a plain white muscle shirt underneath. He wore loose track suit pants and black combat boots that stood out. He had a white scarf wrapped around his neck that had an attached clip with a Mega Stone on it.

"Well done." He said sarcastically. "I, personally, would've used Earthquake to throw up some rocks to block Charizard's path but that's just me."

"You know damn well that Torterra had it in the bag until the Fire Blast, it left a burn effect on him and made his Solarbeam less powerful." Aaron pointed a finger at him and spat angrily.

"Guys we barely got here. We are in G-Men territory won't want to upset them like last time." Ash said. They all shivered involuntary at the thought.

"I agree." The silver haired man said.

"Anyways Albus, did you find Zinnia? We could use her help with this." Aaron asked his friend.

"Sadly, no. But I had a lead in Hoenn but it dissolved in Fortree City." He responded with a sad tone.

"What are we helping you with anyways?" Ash asked changing the subjects. He hated seeing his friends sulk.

Aaron looked around the room and decided it wasn't safe. "Not here, to many ears to the ground lets go to our room and I'll let you guys know there."

The duo nodded and started heading out with Pikachu hopping on Ash's shoulder. Ash took the lead his navy blue hood up while Aaron and Albus followed suit with a black and silver hood respectively. They exited the locker rooms out of a side exit and entered the lobby of the stadium. Ash, immediately froze up and the temperature in the room lowered a few noticeable degrees.

"Just keep walking…." Aaron muttered loud enough for the other two to hear. "If they try to talk ignore them if you want to. If they want to fight, we got your back."

Ash didn't miss a step in his stride as he kept walking at a brisk pace past his former friends while the other two kept an equal pace behind him.

"Hey Ash!" Serena called out but he continued walking at the pace he was at, unfazed by the call out of his name.

"Ash we're talking to you!" The short nerdy boy called out. "Its common courtesy to respond when your name is called out!"

Ash spun on the ball of his foot and faced them. "Common courtesy dictates you don't betray your friends." He spat coldly. The other two guys with him stayed back far enough to hear everything and were ready to intercept Ash if he got out of control.

"You can't betray someone when evidence says you did it!" Max countered.

"If I killed my mother don't you think I would've been arrested already?" He responded void of any emotion.

"You obviously paid off the police!"

"Why would he do that? How in the world would that benefit him? It's been 8 years, most likely a new police force has come and even then the entire league has been under tight security," Aaron coughed loudly at that, trying to suppress laughter. "If any trainer showed up to this tournament with any felon or severe accusation, they wouldn't have been able to participate and the entire league has also been rooted out of all corruption." This time Albus snorted at Dawn's attempt at defending Ash. "What's so funny?"

"It's just that you actually believe everything the news tells you." Albus said. "There will always be corruption in government no matter how hard you try to root it out. It's just a matter of limiting it."

"So you are actually agreeing with him?!" Dawn countered.

"No of course not, Ash knows I don't believe a damn what happened that day. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Ash nodded his consent and did a 180 and left the traitors confused in his wake and his two friends in tow. He didn't want to deal with them any longer or he was going to blow.

They made their way to the hotel they were staying at while Aaron went around picking up various newspapers and magazines and Albus just walking by Ash's side.

"You know, you are going to have to end up forgetting about them. Holding onto the past is not something you want to doing. It tears down the strongest." Albus said wisely.

Ash didn't respond but he knew his younger friend was right. "But being accused by your best friends about something no sane person would do is not something you tend to forget."

"I never said forget. Just come to terms with it, you can't go back to the past and undo it."

Ash nodded seriously. They met Aaron at the room they were staying at. 

A man shrouded by darkness watched a replay of the opening battle. Ash and Aaron and their powerhouses trading blows. He shut off the screen with a click of a button.

"Soon you will be unveiled to the world about your secrets and soon my army will consume you Ash Ketchum…"

**And BOOM! HEHEHEHE! ITS BEGINNING! **

**Sorry for the long wait just got finished with doing a bunch of things now so now my schedule has cleared up enough to write more!**

**Review! I know most of you guys want to see Ash paired with Serena or Dawn but I decided to exclude them from a remade poll because the plot demands it. **

**Speaking of polls this won my Main Focus so while I'll be updating all my stories consistently This one will be the most often. Also another poll is up with who Ash should be paired up with so GO VOTE!**

**Agentweapon-Proelium Tempus Over and Out!**


End file.
